Red and Blue
by Ochako107
Summary: [Complete] Kyo's heart is torn. When his family is murdered before his eyes, a girl appears to save him from a demon growing within him. She on the other hand has her own duty to fufill. Blinded from the truth they see nothing. Only red and blue.
1. Red

**Red and Blue**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

**Authoress' Notes:** Normally I put this at the end of the chapters but I thought it would be good to forwarn you readers that this story is different from my usual stories. This one is more on the dark side with death, angst, blood, some foul language, and bittersweet romance. It's very sad but I think I wrote this in good taste. I'm proud of trying to get out of my safety zone of humor and fluffy romance! If you don't like this, go read one of my more happy stories. Anyway, enjoy this short piece for what it's worth and don't hesitate to leave a comment on my first dark story! Thank you so much!

UPDATE: I have revised this chapter since last time it was poor in grammar and had a lot of spelling errors. I hope it's a bit better!

* * *

"Why?" Kyo asked, his voice shaking with fear, wondering why on earth anyone would want to take her beautiful spirit away. "Why? Why? You idiot, you're not supposed to..." His chest felt heavy, his eyes stinging with heat. Everything around him was so void and here she was, curled over like a wilted flower. Her white kimono was stained with dark blood and the metallic smell of it flooded his nose. He wanted to cry but he just kept asking why as she stared up at him with glassy eyes. He gripped her hand tighter. "You're not supposed to...!"

"Shh..." She whispered holding his hand gently. "It's... it's okay. Please don't be mad." He paused as she stared up in wonder at his pain filled face. It was getting harder and harder to breathe as she went to reach for his face. _'So precious.' _She thought. She never knew she'd be so in love with a man. All she did was burden him... but she was glad she was able to be with him. To meet him. To fall in love with him. She smiled gently, a tear escaping her eye as the creases deepened at the corner of her eyes. "I'm glad you came, Kyo." She looked beyond him as bursts of color exploded in the sky. "It's such... a beautiful night. Don't you think?"

"How can you talk about the fireworks in a time like this?"

"I just wanted to... make you happy."

"Don't talk like you're not going to see night! Don't!" He shut his eyes as she turned her head slightly toward him again. "Don't leave me. I... I just..."

"I'll never leave you."

With that one sentence he opened his eyes to stare at her. She was still smiling though blood splattered on her face, her skin illuminating in the firework display, looking so deathly pale. She reached up to grasp the hilt of his sword with both hands and she gently placed her palms on it. Kyo choked back his sobs. So many years of training, why couldn't he control his tears? He watched as she caressed the sword.

"Live... and protect with this sword. Never part with it, Kyo." Her hands shook and he quickly grasped them again in his warm hands, wanting to stop the shaking. Her small hands were only growing colder. "It's not the weapon that does evil; it's the one who wields it. You are not evil Kyo. If anything, it's me."

"What are you talking about?" She stared blankly at him, trying to take one last breath. Even with all the pain surging through her body she remained smiling. She couldn't find her voice to answer him. He watched with wide eyes as her lips quivered. "Hey! Hey, come on!"

"Smile." She croaked as a firework lit up her tear stained face. "One more time... for me?"

* * *

_Red_

"Kyo!"

The young boy turned to see four darts heading straight toward him. He quickly blocked them with the sheath of his sword and simultaneously unsheathed it to show the sharp blade concealed within. The other boy then drew out his own katana and went in for an aerial attack. Kyo held the blade up, blocking the other boy's attack. They both flew apart before jumping back at each other with full force. The metal clashed again and again before Kyo slipped around his opponent and with one sweep drove the sword into his back. The other boy quickly read his move and threw his own sword behind him to block Kyo's move, throwing the orange top off.

They stopped feet away from each other. They both bowed to each other and then turned to their teacher.

"Very good boys. You've grown in skill and strength."

"Thank you teacher." They both said in unison. Kyo stared up and watched his opponent for a moment. He knew he was holding back his true strength during the spar, and Kyo did the same. It was a bit disappointing but still, he didn't want to hurt his fellow school mate.

The teacher released them for the sparring session. "You're dismissed for the day."

"Okay!"

Kyo and his friend ran away from the bamboo forest area, playfully trying to get ahead of one another while racing to the dojo.

"I'm totally going to beat you, Kyo!" His friend teased.

"In your dreams! I'll...!"

"Kyo!" The ten year old came to a dead stop and carefully turned around to face his teacher. Damn, he knew he should have gotten away faster. The older man watched the boy and finally smiled gently. "Your mother asked that you come home after practice."

Kyo exchanged glances with his friend and the other boy smiled. He began to back away while holding his katana behind his back cutely. "I'll catch up with you later, Kyo-_chan_."

"Don't call me that!"

The other boy laughed and only waved good bye to Kyo and his teacher before taking off. Kyo sighed as he watched him run away and Kyo turned to the gray haired man. Sometimes he wondered why he was picked on. The man watched him expectantly. Kyo smiled and nodded his head with enthusiasm. "I will go home, father."

* * *

"Mother! Mother, I am home!" Kyo announced while taking his slippers off.

"Kyo-sama, your mother is waiting for you in the prayer room." A servant said, coming to take care of Kyo's belongings. He handed his things to the man gratefully before going in search of his mother.

He wandered the halls before coming upon the prayer room. What did his mother need him to come home immediately for anyway? He cleared his throat and knocked gently on the wood frame. "Mother, I am home."

There was no response. Just before Kyo was about to announce himself again he heard the shifting of clothes and then his mother's soft voice.

"Come in, Kyo-kun."

Upon entering, the smell of incense and white plum wafted through the room. There hung on the walls scrolls of ancient writings and on the other side were altars for their ancestors. Placed in the center of the large room was his mother kneeling on a mat while doing a ritual prayer. He entered quietly and sat at the far corner to admire his mother's voice. She always performed ceremonies and prayers for the people of their kingdom. She was after all the high priestess.

While all of Kyo's friend's parents were florists, bakers, merchants, and even blacksmiths, Kyo's parents were out of the ordinary. His mother, Saki, was the high priestess and his father, Kazuma, was the Kingdom's top warrior. Not only that, but they were the king and queen of the Uflomi Kingdom!

It was quite a life being the prince of the Uflomi Kingdom with his parents being so important. Kyo was proud of his parents. They were both strong individuals that didn't take life for granted. They helped the people of the land, all the while performing their duties as royalties. He loved them so much and only had the utter most respect for them.

He watched as his mother put her sacred beads down and finally turn her full attention to him. She must have been the most beautiful woman in the land. With ebony tresses that flowed down her back in cascading waves of black, royal purple eyes, and the softest smile, Kyo was easily entranced by his mother. It was a wonder how his father came upon marrying such a beautiful person.

He bowed. "Hello Mother." He looked up as she beckoned him to her. He got up and went to her side. "What is it? Father told me I needed to come home after practice and that you wanted me to. Are you feeling ill?"

She looked away. "Perhaps."

Suddenly Kyo went on full alert as he looked over his mother's features. "What? What's the matter? What's wrong with you? You've never been sick a day in your life!" When she did not respond Kyo began to worry. "Mother?"

"I'm sick with worry."

"What?"

"That my son is going to be a brainless ox since all he does is wield that sword of his!"

Kyo nearly fell over as his mother smirked ever so slightly. "Mom, you had me worried that it was something _serious_!"

"But, Kyo-kun. This _is _serious." She grabbed her son and began hugging him relentlessly against her bosom. "My little boy must be well educated and learn mannerisms to someday rule this kingdom, just as his father does."

"I am doing well in school, mother." Kyo said hurriedly while trying to pull himself off the priestess. His mother was normally so serious and reserved, maybe even dare he say, spooky, but when it was just him and his mother, she would coo him relentlessly and baby him. No magic that she would raise from her powers, just honest love and care. It was annoying, and yet at the same time he was glad his mother made time to spend with him. Not only did his parents take care of the kingdom, but they took good care of their child as well.

Kyo went to grab a scroll and some ink before demonstrating his calligraphy to his mother. "See? I've been practicing." He wrote his name beautifully and smiled at his work. He looked up. "Are you looking, mother?" Upon looking at his mother, he found her contently staring at him. "Ah! M-mother, what...?"

"You're so handsome, Kyo-kun. Not only are you exceeding in martial arts and schooling, but you are growing so handsome as well!"

Kyo looked away a bit flushed as his mother sent waves of embarrassment through him. "Mother!" He complained. Saki only laughed before patting her son on the head. Such a good boy.

"I think your writing is very nice. Now, show me your mannerism by escorting me to the garden, okay? Perhaps you'd show me something your father has taught you today."

Kyo's eyes lit up at the thought of showing his mother what he'd learned. He stood up quickly. "Yeah, okay, Mother!" He put his hand down to help her off the floor and went to open the door as his mother walked before him.

He escorted her to the garden as his mother sat on the wooden floors. "Is this okay?" Kyo asked looking at the location. He placed his mother where the trees shaded the area and there was a full view of the beautiful cherry blossomed tree in the middle of the large garden.

Saki patted the wood with her hands and look around before nodding. "This is perfect. Thank you. Now, come, show me what your father taught you."

Kyo happily complied with his mother's wish and went through his stretching before showing her a few moves. He went on and on, forgetting that he was only supposed to be showing his mother a few moves as he went through some of the more complicated combos he'd seen his father do.

Saki watched her son as she felt an aura approach her. _'Hm... Trying to be sneaky...' _She thought.

She waited until the person came within two feet before turning slowly with a smile. "Welcome home, Kazuma."

The other man stared down at his wife with wide eyes. He was the best warrior of the clan and had learned to hide his chi so well. How was it that she always caught him sneaking up on her? He released a breath and laughed whole heartedly. "How do you do that, Saki?"

She closed her eyes mysteriously. "I am the great priestess after all. Magic and prayers are what I do."

He sat beside his wife, kissing her chastely before turning to where her eyes were. "He is still going at it again is he?"

"I asked him to show me a little but I think he's in his own world now."

"He does that, doesn't he?"

"Every time."

Saki concentrated her energy on Kyo. _'Look who has come home, Kyo-kun.' _She said to him telepathically. Kyo threw out his last punch before realizing there were two sets of eyes watching him now. He looked up to see that his father had arrived home. His entire young mind went off like light bulbs.

"Father! Welcome home!" Kyo cried rushing over to his father. "Were you watching?"

Kazuma nodded. "Ah, you are really a fine warrior. You are bound to protect these lands some day."

"Like you?" Kyo asked excitedly.

"Better."

Kyo swelled with pride. In times of peace he wanted to hold onto these memories forever.

* * *

Like most stories, it wasn't happy through and through. Eventually the Kingdom of Uflomi entered war with a neighboring Kingdom of Poro. The two kingdoms fought over the river that lay between them, and who would hold control over it. Uflomi wanted to share it by trading off from month to month of who would monopolize the river, but Poro simply wanted it all. The Kingdoms eventually came upon war conflicts.

Kyo, now fifteen years old, watched as his father commanded the platoon. He sat off to the side of the group, his sword kneeling on his shoulder while he leaned against the wall. He'd grown considerably with his bright orange hair now dimming into a more rusty tangerine color and his body laced with muscles from much training in martial arts and swordsmanship. Amber eyes still pure and true.

"Word is that Poro has demanded this war come to an end by throwing a surprise attack at the western boundary line. The messenger informed me of this crucial information only minutes ago and he must act quickly. Their attack is to hit at dawn. We are going to intervene them and save the outskirt village." Kazuma began forming the teams and sending them to locations to put his plan into motion as Saki entered the room without announcement. Her eyes were tired and weak.

"Saki!" Kazuma said surprised to see his wife at the meeting. "Darling, please go back..."

Saki shook her head while almost falling into the room. "Mother!" Kyo yelled, running over to catch his mother before she fell on her face. He turned her over, pulling her hair away from her face. "Mother!"

"I'm okay." She looked at Kazuma warmly, her husband only watching her with worry. "Really, I'll be fine."

"Priestess Sohma, what are you doing here?" One of the officers asked. "This is no place for a woman."

"Silence!" Kazuma commanded, his voice suddenly sharp as a razor blade. The room fell silent. He knelt down to his wife and child. "What is it, Saki?" He asked in a softer tone.

She held up her prayer beads. "Let me ask the Gods for your safety in battle."

Kyo watched as his father nodded, and helped her on her feet. Ever since the war began, his mother had begun to show signs of weakness and illness. She would spontaneously collapse in the middle of prayer, or have coughing fits frequently. Kyo blamed it on the war, but Kazuma promised his son Saki was fine, she was just under great stress from having to perform many ceremonies during this time of despair. Still, Kyo didn't like it.

Saki took in a deep breath as the gentlemen kneeled down for her blessings. She began her chanting while moving her arms as if spreading her wishes over their heads before twirling around in some type of slow rhythmic dance. Kyo watched in fascination as glittering lights fell from the ceiling and disappearing before hitting the men on the shoulders. All his years he'd never seen his mother perform a prayer like this one. Then again, he'd never been in a war time either. His mother threw her hands up one last time and then clasped the beads to her chest, closing her eyes as if she was in pain.

"Saki!" Kazuma cried as he began to get up from his kneeling position.

"No, darling, I'm... I'm okay." She looked down at her husband sitting at her feet as her lips curled slightly. "I give you my prayers."

Kyo went to help his mother stand while all the men got up from the ground and bowed to the priestess.

"Thank you." They said in unison. Kazuma allowed for his men to go to their posts as he stayed back with his wife and child. His eyes were filled with concern and his features looked almost sad.

"You need to rest. I know prayers are important but you will not get better."

"It's my job."

"And it's mine to protect you."

Saki stared at her husband and nodded her head. She loved him so much. She only wished she could give him more. "Come back safe." She finally said sending out warm magic over her husband.

Kazuma felt her powers flicker within her and it was all he could bear before he took hold of her from his son's arms and kissed her with his whole being. It was quite improper to show such emotion in front of his men to be kissing the high priestess as he did, but he didn't care. For some reason, he felt he needed to comfort her, to reassure her everything would be okay. Saki only leaned into his touch and wrapped her one arms around his larger frame. _'I love you,' she_ said for only him to hear.

Kyo looked away as his parents kissed. He knew his father loved his mother very much, but his sudden rash actions made even Kyo blush. Sometimes he didn't understand why they suddenly had to kiss like they did. His mother told him the highest prayer anyone could offer was one of love. He'd trust his mother since she was endowed with such a great power.

Kazuma and Saki finally came up for air, his mother looking as if she was on the brink of tears. Kazuma stared down at her small frame, brushing hair from her pale face. She closed her eyes.

"I'll come home."

"And I will welcome you with open arms."

Kazuma smiled and kissed her one more time on the forehead before walking toward his sword and picking up the heavily worn weapon. He began for the door when Kyo turned on him with narrowed eyes.

"Father! Let me go with you!"

Kazuma stopped and stared at the young teen. "No, son, I can't let you."

"I want to protect the people of this land too! I want to be with you, Father, I want to help. Please, please let me."

"I know it means very much to you, but I need you to stay here. To protect those closest to you." Kazuma watched as Kyo's innocent eyes looked up at him in wonder. "You don't have to go very far to protect those in need." His eyes shifted to the side of his head where Saki was standing quietly behind him. Kyo's eyes moved to where Kazuma was looking and he got the message. He released a sigh and nodded.

"I understand."

Kazuma grunted and put a hand to Kyo's shoulder. "You are a good man, son. Take care of your mother in my absence."

"Okay!"

_'Surely,'_ Kyo thought as his mother and him watched his father ride away on a chestnut brown horse,_ 'Father will come back, smiling with honor. Until then, I will keep protecting those I love...' _Kazuma left the main gates as an army of men followed his lead. Kyo once again swelled with pride for his father and the respect his country men gave him. _'Someday, I want to be just like him...'_

"I don't know about that. Perhaps, you'd exceed your father one day."

Kyo went beat red at having his inner thoughts being read. "Mother! Don't get into my head like that!" Kyo complained.

Saki only smiled as her son stalked into the house grumbling about his mother's magic. She watched him for a moment seeing him smile so happily. As Kyo grew older his boyish smile really brightened up his face making him not look like the prince of Uflomi but a normal warrior training to become just like his father.

She began to follow Kyo into the house, her small smile fading away and she tried to hide her ragged cough. She could feel her powers slowly draining from her. In fact when she read Kyo's mind, it was only a faint whisper, not as clear as she used to hear his voice...

She blinked a few times trying to control her breathing patterns. She couldn't be ill in a time like this but she knew it was her time. The premonition she received not too long ago was going to come true. Staring out at the afternoon sunset, it glared an angry red with waves of golden light illuminating the scene. Saki only wished she could do more than wait till the hour of her demise.

_'It'll be alright,' _she comforted herself as she sat down at a prayer mat in the prayer room. She lit a candle and bowed to their ancestors before pulling out her prayer beads, staring at them fondly. She didn't want it to end this way, but she knew it her destiny. Everything she'd taught, everything she prayed, she hoped it would pass onto her only son. She looked up at the altar while clutching the beads in her hands. She wasn't afraid. She must carry on until that hour. _'And besides,' _she concluded with a little heartache, _'Kazuma will be here for Kyo-kun. They will be okay...'

* * *

_

Kyo watched as a servant approached the prayer room with a tray of tea. "Is that for my mother-- I mean, the high priestess?" Kyo asked. The servant nodded a yes to the young master. "Can I carry it in for her?" Kyo asked.

"Well, I might be scolded, Young Master Sohma..."

"No, I won't tell." Kyo shifted his sheathed sword to the side to move it from his way. "I just want an excuse to see mother in her prayer time."

The servant reluctantly gave the tray to Kyo and made his way back to the kitchen. Kyo stared down at the tea cup and saw a reflection of him in it. His face so young, eyes of innocence, and thin lips forming in a straight line. When his father told him to protect his mother, Kyo knew it was an excuse to make him stay home, but he carried on the duty as if his life depended on it. Not only his, but his mother's as well. If another warrior came and attacked the main house, Kyo would be there to defend it. He wouldn't be beaten.

He heard his mother cough in the room right next to him. He could protect her from anything but her illness. Why was she becoming so weak? He tentatively knocked on the door wondering if Saki would shoo him away.

"I'm coming in, Mother. I have tea for you." Kyo entered the room without another word and sat down in the far corner just has he had done as a child. He watched his mother sit in silence, not going through her regular prayer routine. It was odd to watch her so unmoving and still, just staring blankly at the altar while holding her prayer beads. Kyo looked away, finding it odd how still and quiet she was.

He began to pour the tea.

He knelt before his mother and placed the tea cup near her. "It will be good for your throat."

Saki turned her head slowly to Kyo and Kyo felt her dempa concentrate on him, almost forcing him to stay attentive to his mother's glowing eyes. "Darling, what do you see in the future?"

"Hua?"

"Tell me..."

Kyo laughed, breaking some of the heavy air in the room. "Mother, why ask me such an odd question? You more than anyone know what is to come in the future."

"I know not the details, just the main idea of the future. Tell me."

Kyo listened to the steady quiet tone of his mother and placed his hands on his knees, thinking. "Well, I think I see that you and Father see this war through and then when the day comes, Father will pass his legacy down to me. You, Mother, will live comfortably with Father and spend your time in the garden that you love so much." Kyo looked down with a small smile. "Teasing me and getting into my head like you do."

"And yourself, Kyo-kun? What do you see?"

"Um... well, I'd become the king of Uflomi I suppose." The very thought never crossed his mind and it suddenly sounded like such a heavy weight on his shoulders.

Saki sat quiet before turning to Kyo. "You'd have to find a suitable wife, I suppose."

"U-um... yeah I guess so, hua?"

Saki smiled. "I foresee you finding your true love in the near future, Kyo-kun. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"What the heck? Are you serious? Mother, I'm not even thinking...!"

"But she is not whom you think she is... perhaps she is a servant in princess clothes? She wanted to be saved though..." Saki's smile once again faded and she began coughing once again. Kyo watched as his mother fell forward, catching herself as her body racked with coughing fits.

"M-Mother! Mother are you...?" Kyo gasped at seeing a small amount of blood splattered on the tatami mat below her. "What the hell?" He quickly threw his hand over is mouth knowing his mother did not approve of vulgar language.

"Kyo-kun, I won't lie to you," Saki said wiping the small amount of blood she'd coughed up. "Darling, I'm dying."

Kyo's entire body froze, his pupils shrunk to the size of an ink blot. A cold shiver ran up his spine and he almost couldn't breathe. His mother, the high priestess, was dying? "Why hadn't any of the doctors said anything?"

"I made them promised me... they wouldn't tell."

Quiet filled the room as Kyo's fists shook at his sides. The tea sat between them, long forgotten as Kyo's head lowered. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long did you know?" He looked up with angry eyes. "When were you planning on telling Father? He will be heartbroken, Mother! Heart broken!"

Saki had tears stinging her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She promised herself she'd be strong until her last moment. "I've known... since the beginning of the war."

"Damnit!"

"Kyo-kun!" Saki reprimanded.

Kyo looked away. He knew something was wrong with her since the war started! She had a premonition of her death but didn't want to worry anyone about it. His mother... his one and only mother.

"How long do... do you have?" Kyo asked afraid to hear the answer. He felt like a horrible child, never knowing when his mother's last breath could have been. For all he knew, she could have died last week.

"I don't know, but Kyo-kun," Saki turned her son's head towards her, a soft smile playing at her delicately painted lips, "I will always be in you. You and your father will be alright."

"Did you foresee _that_, Mother? That Father and I... will be okay?" Saki paused with sad eyes. "Did you?"

"...No, but I know it..."

Kyo's chest tightened and he refused to cry. Saki saw his pain and she instantly went to hug the fifteen year old. "Shh, don't cry. Mother is still here with you."

The tears fell like the world had poured all the oceans and rivers into Kyo's body. He gripped her tightly, his face burning with sadness. How were you supposed to react to that? How do you react to the fact your mother was going to die? "I don't want to lose you! Mother, please!"

"You won't. I'll always be within you, Kyo. You have my spirit with you." She felt Kyo's tears eventually die and she pulled away from him, pushing stray hairs from his wet eyes. "Now, come and dry your eyes. Your father would hate to come home and see his son blubbering like a small child, don't you think? Go, go protect the house."

Kyo nodded silently, still heavy with grief. "Will you be okay?"

"Of course, silly. I'll be right where you left me." Kyo still hesitated at the door. Saki got up from her seat and went to her son's side. Since when did he become so tall? Taller than her? She opened her palm to take Kyo's hand in hers. As he placed his hand into her smaller one, she placed her prayer beads into his.

"M-Mother, these are your beads!"

"Keep them. It will be alright. These are just for safe keeping okay? You'll give them back to me when your father returns home. Just keep praying that he comes home safe."

Kyo rolled the beads in his hands and nodded. He hugged his mother and stepped out into the cool night air.

It was only beginning.

* * *

Kyo sat outside the prayer room around ten at night. He was dreadfully bored and wished to be doing something productive with his time. He began dozing when he heard an anguish cry from the kitchen. Like a rubber band, he snapped up, alert and ready with his hand at the hilt of his sword. He heard another cry and he took off in that direction with narrowed eyes.

"How did they get into the main house?" He wondered aloud. He came into the kitchen to see two ninjas taking out the servants like nothing, like their lives were so easy to take.

"It's the young prince!" One of the masked men said. The other charged Kyo with full force, but Kyo easily dodged him. Suddenly he felt someone kick him under the legs, forcing him onto the floor.

"Ugh!" He fell on his back and caught view of a shiny metal coming straight to his heart. He rolled out of the way just as the sword pierced the wooden floors and Kyo charged at them, killing one of the men. As he heard the sound of flesh being torn and the man crying out in anguish, Kyo's stomach dropped.

He'd killed a man.

As the corpse fell to the floor the other ninja watched with wide eyes. "I'll kill you son of a bitch!"

Kyo, still in his wild frenzy backed away, almost afraid of the dead body spazing in the middle of the kitchen. His eyes focused on the other ninja and he had enough sense to put his metal sheath up and protect himself. The ninja threw a kunai at Kyo's leg, grazing his inner thigh as Kyo's eyes fell back on the body still twitching violently on the floor.

He rolled out of the way of the other ninja before the man in black threw another kunai, getting Kyo on his left side, making the teen cry out in pain.

"You're so weak, young prince! Hahaha!" The ninja pulled from his back a shorter sword and he held it up like a dagger. With a battle cry he ran it straight down at Kyo's face. The boy wasn't stupid though. "Kill or be killed!" The ninja continued. Kyo's eyes narrowed and he finally retained his focus. He flipped backwards and kicked the short sword out of the man's hand, unarming him. Just before the ninja realized he'd lost his weapon Kyo drove the sword into his gut, holding the man there for a moment. What seemed like more than a few seconds, Kyo released the man from his hold and forcefully pulled the bloody sword from his gut causing the ninja to lose blood at a rapid rate as he died. Kyo stared down at the two bodies he'd killed and the four others the ninjas had originally killed.

He couldn't believe he'd killed a man... so easily.

Was this bad?

Did he do the right thing?

He glanced down at his blood soaked sword and shivered again. It felt like the devil himself had implanted a monster within him. It scared him. Looking down at his sword his eyes traced their way to his wrist where his mother's prayer beads lay wrapped around. His eyes widened at the thought of leaving his mother and he rushed back to the prayer room.

"Mother! Mother, are you okay?" With quick reflexes he reached for the door and pulled at the handle. It was a good thing his mother never locked the prayer room door.

His heart dropped when it didn't budge.

* * *

Saki sat in the quiet darkness as she continued to pray relentlessly. "It's my last wish to serve this county well." She whispered to herself. Looking up she watched the smoke from the candle slowly move to the ceiling like waves. "What can I do?"

"That's simple."

Saki's eyes darted around the rather dark room to find no one there. She saw Kyo's silhouette run from the door and Saki spun around to stare at the altar. "Who's there?"

Suddenly it looked as if a portal had opened before her and a hand extended. "My name is irrelevant to you, but you, Priestess Sohma, have run out of time."

"No," Saki's eyes widened as the hand formed a ball of white light. "No, not like this!" Her heart beat frantically. It was a priestess with great power, but with Saki's illness, she knew she couldn't put up an equal fight against the healthier of the two. The light grew brighter and suddenly formed into a bow and arrow. Saki unsteadily got up and ran for the door when it locked by the priestess' will. She kept running toward it, hoping Kyo would return to her. "Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun, help!" She cried.

Turning around to stare at the bow and arrow, she saw the hand will them to be released, the arrow shooting straight at Saki. She placed her hands up in front of her and a shield blocked the arrow from hitting her. The smallest shield sapped much of her energy and the woman began coughing again.

"I'm sorry priestess," the voice said. "But you must be beat."

Sweat began to form at Saki's forehead as she caught a glimpse of Kyo's shadow reappearing at the door. It took all her might to scream out her son's name one more time as she could feel the bow and arrow preparing another attack.

"Kyo!"

The arrow was shot.

Kyo got fed up with the door and with his sword cut the door know cleanly in half before bursting into the room at hearing his mother's cries for him to come to her.

"Mother! Mother! Mo--"

Just as Kyo thought he made it, he watched in horror as an arrow pierced his mother's tender flesh right through her heart, her head being thrown back and her eyes widening with her mouth slightly gaping. He watched in slow motion as her body came tumbling down and he caught her by the armpits, watching Saki's face contort into distressed features, almost as if gasping for air while underwater.

His voice was high and shrill as he screamed out in terror and sadness, clutching his mother to him and screaming her name over and over. He left her momentarily and with his sword ran at the portal planning on destroying whatever that thing was. While panting he looked up to see the hand fazed away and the portal disappeared quickly, he in turn cutting nothing but air. He screamed again, angry, and dropped his sword to run to Saki's side.

"Mother! Mother, oh God, please, are you still..."

"Kyo-kun..." Saki said weakly. She opened her eyes, and frowned while tears escaped her dim violet eyes, blood pooling around her and staining everything. "I'm sorry."

"No! No, don't apologize! We'll call the doctor and you'll be alight! You'll be alright! Mother, they'll make you better!"

Saki shook her head no and Kyo clenched his teeth tighter, trying to choke back tears. "Take... care of yourself... and Father... my love." Suddenly her eyes stopped blinking and her body went limp in Kyo's arms.

He paused in his grieving to stare at her still body. He sniffled and shook her gently while staring at her face for any reaction as her eyes remain open, staring into space. "Mother? Mother!" He began to shake her violently. "Mother, wake up! WAKE UP!"

He knew she wouldn't, but he couldn't believe she was gone. He'd failed. He couldn't protect his mother like his father asked him to. He felt his heart crush as he cried for his mother, dropped her body to the floor gently as he cried like he never had in his entire life.

Suddenly he looked up to see a strange man watching him from the doorway. The man watched with sorrow and Kyo was glad to see another man feeling mournful for the loss of his mother. He nodded in gratitude but watched in disgust as the man's frown turned into a wicked smile and he began cackling while a small group of men joined in the laughter.

"So the great priestess is dead, eh? Well," the man snapped his fingers as two of his men hauled a dead body over to Kyo and threw the corpse face down, "the great warrior can join his wife in death! Haha!"

Kyo's stomach lurched as he stared at the back of a familiar head of silver stained with blood. "F-Father?" Kyo whispered seeing the body cold and still, just like his mothers. Kyo couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at Kazuma, his lower body sliced and his head crushed in as if tramped by a horse. His body contorted in awkward positions, Kyo would have never known it was his father if not for the silver head of hair. The boy covered his mouth and his breathing rate doubled ten fold. He only stared at the body; no tears falling from his already tear stained cheeks. What was there to cry for now? No one to share his sorrow.

Kyo slowly reached for his father's sword.

His parents...

Gone...

* * *

A blonde woman continued running toward the Kingdom of Uflomi. "Priestess, we're almost there!"

"Hurry, please, Uo!" The girl called from inside the carriage. Uo grunted and carried on when she came upon the sight of what looked like a battle field, bodies littering the ground like a blanket. She wanted to close her eyes and look away.

Uo came upon the main house and was surprised to see not a soul was rousing from the estate. She came to a stop and signaled to the priestess to wait in the carriage. Uo pulled from her back her wielding staff and carefully went forward.

"Who could kill so many men so close to the estate?" She felt something hard and round under her foot and paused to lift her foot up and look down.

There on the wet grass lay prayer beads.

She picked it up, examining the artifact before turning slowly to the left to see a young man under a cherry tree, holding a woman's body while panting. His hands were bloodied, his eyes dancing with a demon's look, and his breathing erratic. He didn't even seem to notice Uo standing there as he spaced out, clutching a royal looking sword. Did he kill all these people?

"Hey, hey kid."

"Rah!" Kyo's eyes zoned in on Uo and he sent a wind slash cut at her, making the girl jump out of the way.

"You crazy bastard! I'll teach you!" She flexed her staff and prepared to attack before a hand stopped her. Uo looked down from beneath her perching position on a tree to see the young priestess holding a hand up for her to stop while her gaze was set on Kyo. "Priestess Honda, I told you to stay...!"

"Please, Uo let me handle this."

Uo watched as the priestess walked over to Kyo, her charms jangling slightly with every step she took closer to the mad man.

She came within two yards of the warrior and stopped, staring at his face. He looked so warn, so distant, like something she'd see on an older veteran of war days. She raised a hand to Kyo and closed her eyes. "Don't be afraid." She said as Kyo's eyes slowly traced up to see the young woman.

"Get away from me!" He cried throwing another slash. The girl forced an extreme amount of power at him, forcing him to fly feet away from her and his mother's corpse. He looked up to see the stranger girl kneeling over Saki's unmoving body. "Don't touch her! Don't!" He cried running at the strange girl. "She didn't do anything, leave her alone! Leave her!" He sobbed with all the fury he could muster as he ran toward his mother's body. The girl lifted her hand again to constrain Kyo against the cherry tree as he struggled to get free. "I said don't get near her, you bitch!"

The girl ignored Kyo's threats and placed her hand on Saki's head for a moment before sweeping her hand across her eyes to close them. She stood up with a smile that easily went to a frown. She began walking to the constrained young man. His soul was so pure but now so confused and hurt. His eyes saw the cruelties of war, innocence leaving them forever. Sorrow a fifteen year old like herself shouldn't be holding.

"Let me go!" Kyo ordered.

Tohru raised her hand and suddenly the hold on him dropped and Kyo fell to the ground before this strange girl. She bent down to his level, catching his amber eyes, able to read all he'd seen. She smiled suddenly, making Kyo stop and stare at the beautiful woman.

"I know the pain you've seen and gone through. Your mother's prayer was sent to me and I've responded to it, coming to aid you. She does not want to see you suffer like so, she does not want to see you kill with such hatred." Kyo looked down at the floor. "I believe your father wished the same as well." He continued to stare at the floor as she stood up and lead Kyo to his mother's body. "It's okay to grieve for them. Their sprits wish you well. The war has ended. I have stopped the enemy armies from attacking any further and the river has no custody. It is to be used by all." She stepped away from Kyo to give him space.

Kyo stared at his mother, her eyes now closed and his eyes dilated and he dropped to his knees.

It was over.

* * *

Kyo's body ached as did his heart as he lay down in his futon, watched over by this odd girl from out of the blue. She was dressed in ceremonial robes similar to his mother's except hers were a very light indigo color with charms that jangled at the ends. This girl couldn't be any older than him.

She dressed his wounds and quietly hummed while doing so. She had a servant bring his food and she performed a prayer over his body.

He was silent the entire time, not sure what to say after his entire ordeal. He poked at his untouched meal without a word and laid down while the girl pulled the sheets up to his chin and sat back on her heels to watch him for the time.

"Sleep. It will be good for you. If you'd like, I'll perform a prayer for the land to regrow and for the people to begin a new."

"...Thank you."

She nodded while folding her hands on her lap. Kyo stared down at the blankets, not looking her in the eye. Thoughts ran through his head, tiredness seeping through his body. He didn't know if he could sleep though.

"Who are you?" He finally asked.

The girl turned her head, the slight bell sound from her clothes chiming again. She smiled. "I am priestess Tohru Honda of Sumomo Kingdom. I am sent here by High Priestess Sohma to watch over you."

"...Why?" He ventured.

The priestess only answered without complaint, "she sent word to me that she felt as though I needed to help you do something. She was not sure what herself, but seeing the ordeal you went through, I think being here to try and help is enough."

"I see..."

"Is it working?" She asked with a small amount of cheer.

Kyo thought a moment and finally looked up at Tohru. Her pools of blue watched him calmly as she tilted her head slightly. In a way he was glad to have a companion. After seeing so much blood and sorrow he wasn't sure he'd ever see something so pure and angelic ever again. He finally nodded his head. "Yes... thank you."

"And, sir, your name? Prince Kyo Sohma, what would you like me to call you?"

"Kyo is fine..."

"I see." Tohru paused. "Please sleep, tomorrow will be another day. I will help you as long as you need my assistance, Kyo-san."

Kyo closed his eyes and tried to relax but images ran through his mind, red everywhere.

Tohru watched his eyebrows furrow together and a frown still make its way on his features_. 'To see him smile again...'_

She pulled from her side Kazuma's cleaned sword wrapped in fine silk and Saki's prayer beads, and laid them next to Kyo's futon quietly. She raised her hand while making a prayer for the family. She began to hum an old tune that was sweet and comforting to Kyo's ears. It was a prayer to the day light, he knew. Slowly sleep began to come over his body, sweeping him from his nightmare reality...

Dreaming of his parents smiling.

**To be continued...**


	2. Blue

**Red and Blue**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

A dream descended…

It was time.

She woke up and blue tears fell.

* * *

_Blue_

Blood. That word summed up what Kyo had gone through for the past four years of his life since his parents died. That was all he dreamt about, all he saw, all he endured. It ran through his body and ran through his clothes.

"Kyo-sama, you okay?"

The man turned to his old sparing partner from childhood who was now one of his soldiers. He nodded, "ninety three." He strode away from the man, his eyes blazing like fire embers. Ninety three people he'd killed. He counted every one. He thought he'd lose track but how could he? Each of those people was just like him... people...

...blood.

He quickly rose in the ranks and became officer of Uflomi's military unit. Though there was no war in this time, the occasional ban of unhappy bandits came along. He killed them without a second thought. He'd abandoned his right as king of Uflomi even though the kingdom desperately needed a leader. Kyo couldn't be the king; it felt as if he didn't deserve it. He did no honor to his dead father, why should he take his place?

Looking down now at his bleeding sword, he reached into his sleeve of his gi and proceeded to wipe away the blood with a cloth. Every time he did this motion, he felt weak in the knees. Who knew when the next time the blood on a sword would be his own?

He wanted to protect them. He wanted to protect the people of his kingdom. That was why he killed. It was the right thing to do...

...wasn't it?

"Kyo-sama!" A solider called, running up to the officer. "Priestess Honda is asking for you, sir." The solider bowed in respect. Kyo stared down at the other man's brown hair and walked past him toward the main house. The place he once called home.

He followed the path to the prayer room his mother once occupied so many years ago. It felt eerie and awkward every time he traveled in this direction. Every time he was half hoping to open the doors to the prayer room and see the long black hair of his mother, her head turning to him with a soft smile reserved only for him. He opened the door.

The girl was standing and she turned around with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. She blinked at him with her small mouth set in a straight line. Of course his mother would not be in the room. Kyo automatically kneeled to the floor before the priestess, placing his sword off to his right.

"Priestess Honda, you called for me." His voice didn't even sound like his own. This one was so cool and hollow.

Tohru's eyes softened as she stared at the officer's odd orange hair. She moved to kneel in front of him, her clothes jingling with the tiny ornaments that adorned her ceremonial robes. Kyo looked up and sat erect with his hands balled on his knees in a reserved manner.

"How is Kyo-sama feeling?"

"Is that all?"

"I want to make sure the future king of this country is mentally well."

Kyo quickly turned at the mentioning of his place in the royal family. Tohru was always reminding him of the position even though he'd told her countless times he didn't want to be king. He thought she would leave as soon as he was able to move on his own, but from the day his parents died, she had stuck around him, carrying on his duties as well as her own as a priestess in his stead. He didn't know why she would go through so much trouble for a kingdom that was not even hers to rule.

Suddenly feeling her warm hand on his hand, Kyo looked back at the glowing priestess. He remembered this aura so well; it was the same when his mother was trying to connect with him, pleading to tell her what was on his mind, to relax him.

"Please, Kyo," Tohru whispered dropping the formality that acted as a wall between them, "how are you feeling?"

He couldn't look away from her. Without realizing it he spoke, "Ninety-three..."

Tohru took her hand back from Kyo and closed her eyes. "Ninety-three..." she repeated. "I will pray for their souls." She knew what those numbers meant to Kyo. She remembered when he began counting them as well, and the grave lines of his face every time he told her his new tally. There was stillness before Tohru opened her eyes, smiling slightly. "You know, Kyo, you do not have to wield that sword the way you do."

"I wield the sword to protect the people," Kyo suddenly said with a louder voice, solid and defensive. "Isn't that the right thing?"

"Not if it is killing bandits on the outskirts of the kingdom just because they are there."

"They are potential threats to the people. They could harm -- no-- kill innocent people."

"You do not decide that."

"The sword I wield is evil!" Kyo finally shouted, his voice echoing strangely off the walls in the prayer room. He pointed at his father's sword on the mantle above his parent's shrine. "It is not pure like that of my fathers. I will_ never_ be as great as him."

"No, perhaps not. Perhaps you will be better." Something about that statement quieted Kyo. The only person who said that was his mother so long ago. He could almost hear her soft voice. Tohru always said the right thing and he did not. He was not fit to be king. She was kind to the people, he was a ruthless killer, but it was the right thing to do, wasn't it?

"I've known you for so long, Kyo. You are not evil. You never will be." Kyo almost laughed and Tohru could see the corner of his mouth raise in a smirk. "Kyo-sama thinks it's funny!"

"You have seen no evils, Tohru," he said cryptically, "you have never committed any evils. I don't think you have a say in what is evil when the things you speak of are talk of a girl who has never bloodied her hands."

Tohru said nothing.

Never in his younger years would he ever be caught dead speaking so informally with a priestess, and he knew if his mother were alive she would have kicked him fifty times over. Yet, with Tohru, he knew her for so long it almost felt as if they were... friends... in a strict way. He knew Tohru would not become angry with him for the way he spoke. It was an odd thing coming from a priestess. Normally they required the utter most respect. Maybe it was because Tohru was of age to get married now but she was sitting in Uflomi running a kingdom as the stubborn and contrite prince stayed at bay. There was no suitor in her life that she had to impress and she was carefree like the wind. Maybe.

"I think that is the most feelings I've felt from you since the first day I met you. It's wonderful..."

"What is? Are you insane? I just insulted you!"

"And what a beautiful insult." Tohru looked to the side where she opened one of the sliding doors looking out at the small stream running past the room and toward the gardens. "It's good don't you think? Talking so lightly like this? I bet you feel better now that you've released some anger." She turned to Kyo who was still watching her baffled.

Kyo thought about it and his chest really did not feel so heavy. He bowed low so his head almost touched the floor. "Forgive me for speaking rudely."

"Nothing to apologize for," Tohru laughed.

"It is blasphsmy for such a lowly person to directly insult a priestess like you. You have done nothing but show me kindness and I was disrespectful. Forgive me."

Tohru sat silently just staring at the top of his head. Kyo slowly raised his head to find her staring at him as if she just watched someone die. He felt her frown pain him like a jolt of electricity. Why was his friend so sad and solemn every time he spoke of her kindness? Wait, did he just call the priestess his friend?

Suddenly Tohru stood up and turned to the garden. "You are the rightful king to this land. Never say you are lowly Kyo-sama, you are an important person. I am merely a pawn." She paused as a breeze blew by causing the small wind chime to flutter and create a song of the dancing wind. Her hair brushed across her back and softly fell back into place as the man watched the priestess hold onto the door frame. She said nothing.

Tohru felt a hand reach out and slowly spin her around to face Kyo. "I have not seen you smile in so long Priestess Honda and even when you did when we were younger, the smile never reached your eyes. You always help me, allow me to help you."

"You cannot. Some matters are best left alone."

Kyo was sick of speaking so politely but bit his tongue and decided to behave himself. To speak informally with the priestess a second time may be crossing the line. And yet... and yet seeing some kind of hazy cloud over her made Kyo wish to take her hurting away.

"Do you miss your family?" He asked. Tohru looked up into his eyes seeing the flicker or innocence return to them. "Is that why you are so sad?"

"I do not have a family."

"Yes you do," Kyo said quietly, trying to control his emotions. Despite how much blood he'd seen through his years, how much pain and how much horror, he didn't want to see that look on Tohru's face. Boldly he took her hand in his and squeezed. "The people of Uflomi are your family. _I_ am your family."

The priestess stared speechless and suddenly tears burst forth from her dull blue eyes as she leaned forward into Kyo's chest. Kyo never handled a woman like this and wasn't sure what to do. He simply stood there as she gently cried. To her it felt as if ever sob cleansed her soul. How could she be so cursed and blessed all in the same being?

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Kyo."

His lips curled tentatively into a smile and he put his hands on her shoulders. "You are welcome." The tears that soaked through his tunic made Kyo feel real. It make him feel like he meant something again and a new strength grew within.

Slowly, Tohru regained composure and took a deep breath, sniffling back her tears. She didn't want Kyo to see her like that. She didn't want him to see her weak. She used the sleeves of her kimono to dry her tears when she saw Kyo's hand stop her and hand her a handkerchief. She took it and dried her tears, feeling the cool white cotton on her cheek.

There was silence as Tohru stared out at the garden out of the sliding doors and Kyo stood behind her, patient as the solider he was brought up to be. She watched a bird perch on a roof tile and flap his wings excitedly. It looked as if his wings made the sunlight dance on the shadows below it. She wished to be like the bird and just fly away.

She only wished she had more time.

Finally Tohru turned to Kyo, the smile gone from her features. "Kyo-sama..."

Ah, back to formality.

"Yes?"

"You see... there is a festival tonight that I would like to attend. In all my years staying here, I don't believe I've ever witnessed the town festival, but always watched it from here in the walls of the palace." Tohru touched her cheek briefly before letting it trail down her neck and back to her side. Summer days were so warm. "I would appreciate it if you would accompany me tonight. If you don't, that is fine too."

Kyo thought about it for a moment and never really thought about the priestess ever feeling left out of the town's festivities. She had been in the kingdom since he was a teen and she had never once gone? How bizarre. What suddenly provoked her to want to go to the festival? Being in the lower position he was in he had no right to back down from her request.

He instantly bowed low, past his waist, saying, "Yes, I will accompany you, Priestess Honda, and make sure no harm is to come of you."

He waited for her to say something but stood bowing in an awkward position for longer than he thought necessary. Finally he felt her put her hand on his shoulder making his stand straight. He watched her eyes flicker with softness. "Not as a soldier or a prince, Kyo-sama. I want you to come as my friend."

He gulped and nodded his head. "Is this... proper, Priestess?"

She laughed, "I think times have changed," she turned away, "and so have you and I." Kyo wasn't sure what she was getting at with that statement but stood silent anyhow. Tohru turned to him again, staring at his feet and then hers. His feet took the road to redemption, even maybe justice, but hers went down the road of sin and evil. How could she do this to someone she believed deserved no wrongs? "I will see you by the inlet where the firework show will start at eight o'clock. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you then," Tohru said while bowing to Kyo and he mirrored her actions. As Kyo turned to leave the room Tohru called his name out again. "And please come. I have... something I want to tell you," she nodded as if coming to peace with herself before smiling.

"I understand." Kyo opened the door leading back to his quarters and slid the door quietly before making a brisk exit. The priestess was such a mystery to him these past days. Sometimes he wondered what it was on her mind.

* * *

"Priestess Honda?" 

It was late afternoon when Tohru opened her eyes and turned to the servant's silhouette at the shoji door. "Yes, Kisa-san?"

The door slid open and a small girl knelt at the door. "Your bath is drawn if you'd like to get in now."

Tohru got up and blew out the candles on the altar. She walked toward the servant and nodded. "A bath sounds nice."

She and Kisa walked to the bath house as Tohru stared up at the orange sky. Orange...

She shook her head in dismay and paused only when Kisa was staring at her. Was she acting abnormal?

"Priestess Honda, here is your towel." The girl handed Tohru a white towel and bowed as Tohru entered the bath house.

"Thank you."

"Kyo-sama says he will see you there." Kisa whispered almost with a blush before turning away to check on the fire supplying the bath with warmth. Tohru blinked at that and held a hand to her chest.

Was that her heart beating?

"No, I..." Tohru felt her hand clutch around her kimono. She couldn't feel flustered now...

Tohru shed her kimono off and dipped herself into the warm water... letting her mind wander and think back on what Kyo said earlier.

_'Do you miss your family?_' He asked.

_'I have none,'_ she reminded herself. She sat up and wiggled her toes underwater. _'I have no family. None that I want to be with anyway.'_ She reached over the tub and grabbed a bottle of bath salts. She sprinkled it over the water and again relaxed.

_'You don't smile much anymore...'_

The priestess felt pain at that. What reason did she have to smile? She'd only been hurting Kyo all these years. That's why tonight... tonight she would tell him.

Her real explanation for staying.

* * *

It happened long ago when she still lived in her own kingdom. "Tohru-chan," the wise advisor called to her while she played outside in the garden. In those days the sun shined brightly, and the grass felt soft and warm under her skin. The sound of cicadas hummed in the air as she looked up to the man. Her caretaker. 

"Hello, Hatori-sama!" She called brightly. She extended her arms and crowned him with a wreath of flowers. For such a dark man, the flowers looked so odd in his long straight hair. The young teen giggled as he screwed his face in distaste of the flowers.

"Ah, Tohru-chan, the queen has something to talk to you about." Hatori knelt down to her level watching as the young girl fluffed his hair. These moments would be his last with her. She was no longer in his care.

"Oh..." the way he said it made Tohru's heart flutter down from her momentary high. "Okay..."

"This is of serious matters," Hatori continued as he helped Tohru from the grass. He held her hand and began walking toward the royal room where the queen waited for her arrival.

The young thirteen year old nodded seriously, worry etching her features. Hatori took notice of this and gently squeezed her hand. He didn't have to say anything and Tohru smiled brightly, trust radiating from her wide blue eyes. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her...

They reached the doors and Hatori quickly brushed Tohru's knees of grass and invisible creases of her kimono. She in turn took the occasion to take the silly flowers out of Hatori's hair to save him some embarrassment. He must be so full of thought to have totally forgotten the strange ornament. She looped it onto Hatori's wrist as he brushed her hair absentmindedly. She bowed to the advisor before reaching for the door. Hatori stopped her with his hand and she looked up.

"Hatori-sama?"

"Tohru-chan," he started out with a low whisper. She pulled her hand back from the door as if it were on fire. "Whatever may happen... please..." she waited for him to continue but watched as he choked on his words. His mouth opened and close yet nothing came out. His fists balled around the flower crown she made. Quickly and put a hand to her chest.

It was panic. "H-Hatori-sama? You're scaring me."

"It's nothing, child," He said after a moment. He kissed the top of her head wondering what would come of this mess. "I have taken care of you for so many years, practically since you were a baby, but now... now you need to be strong for yourself."

"Why?"

"And no matter what happens, keep smiling and be yourself, Tohru-chan," he continued. He watched her tear up and he couldn't bear to look her in the face anymore. Her future had been decided and he could do nothing but watch as the one person he'd come close to calling a daughter was about to be stripped away from that child-like innocence, away from the security she depended upon in himself. But it was the queen's orders. If he did not give her up, she would kill the child. Tohru's fate was sealed.

"Go, don't keep her waiting," Hatori said opening the door for her when she didn't move a muscle.

She entered the room to see the shadowed figure of the queen. She automatically knelt on the floor with her head bowed. She only stayed silent. What was going on? She heard the door slide closed behind her and suddenly she felt so exposed... so alone.

_'Hatori-sama...'_

A silent plea.

Just outside the door Hatori had his head leaned on the door, his hand still clutching the flowers. A tear escaped his eye, almost unnoticeable, as a flower fluttered down onto the floor, only to wither away and die as it was cast away.

"Remember Tohru-chan... I love you."

"Honda," the rather dead-panned voice called. The girl felt herself involuntarily quake. She had rarely seen the queen save for the few moments she caught her watching from a window or from a distance. Her gaze was never of comradely but rather of some kind of resentment. What could she have done to make the woman before her angry? "You have kept me waiting."

"I am sorry, Akito-sama. Hatori-sama had to fetch me in--"

"Silence!" She roared suddenly. She flinched and kept her head low. "Don't waste time explaining your self." Her voice lowered and she could feel the tatami beneath her freeze like ice as she approached her. The feet stopped right where her head was and then she crouched, raising a slender hand to her head.

Tohru squeezed her eyes shut only wishing for Hatori to be in the room with her. Suddenly she felt the hand rub her scalp gently and Tohru looked up to the queen, gasping shortly.

The queen was remarkably beautiful. Skin white as cream, gentle features, short black hair pulled back by a jeweled comb, and a black kimono embroidered with gold cranes. She was magnificent and yet terrifying. Tohru could not look away.

"Beautiful..." Tohru muttered softly. The queen let her hand trace down from the top of Tohru's brown locks and to the underside of her chin. Akito smirked at the child.

"Thank you, but flattery does not affect me." The queen lifted Tohru's face, studying her intense blue eyes. She moved her side to side, Tohru feeling like some kind of doll being examined for blemishes. Suddenly Akito stopped moving her and held her gaze, her red painted lips set in a firm line. "What does affect me is your use, Honda."

"M-My use...?"

"Why else would I keep such a child in my care? Your father was a powerful priest... wouldn't it be lovely if that power is running through your veins?" Akito's nail seemed to dig into the soft flesh under her jaw. She chuckled slowly, "yes... that would be lovely. And of course," Akito tilted her head, her eyes creasing with a smile, "you would repay me for keeping you safe, hm? Yes... a debt is to be repaid. You are a much coveted child… with such power."

Tohru felt her heart race rapidly, she owed the queen something? Of course she did! If it wasn't for Akito-sama, Tohru would be only Lord knows where... maybe even dead. But her father was a great priest? What would he have to do with what the queen wanted?

Suddenly Akito moved from Tohru and began making her way back to her throne. "Get up," she commanded with her back turned to the girl. In confusion, the girl obediently got up and moved closer to the queen. The woman lounged lazily and raised her hand as a servant, who Tohru did not notice standing there the entire time, immediately came to Akito's side.

"Bring Yuki."

"Hai."

As the man walked away, Akito trained her eyes on Tohru standing rather oddly in her slightly soiled kimono and frizzed hair. It was obvious the girl had been playing outside. "Tell me, Honda, how are your weekly lessons with Hatori-san? Are you reading and writing well?" Tohru stood like a statue. "I give you permission to speak, child."

"I ah..."

"Don't stutter."

"My lessons are well. Would you like me to demonstrate, Akito-sama?"

Akito sighed and waved her hand to the paper and ink. "Please. Go and amuse me."

Tohru nodded and walked over to the table next to the altar. She dipped her pen into the black ink and carefully wrote her name with accurately beautiful strokes. She smiled in satisfaction. As soon as she laid her pen to rest, the paper flew above her head as Akito scrutinized the brilliantly written name.

"Disgusting," she muttered much to Tohru's shock, "But it is plausible," her eyes shifted to the homely looking girl, "for a thirteen year old."

Was it a compliment? "Thank you--"

"That was not a compliment." Akito bit back, throwing the paper onto the desk.

Tohru scuttled back to kneel before the queen and waited a moment, listening to the faint sounds of cicadas beyond the rice paper walls. They sounded so far away...

"Akito-sama, if I may be so bold to ask... why did you call me here?"

"Mother, you called me?"

Both Tohru and Akito looked up to see a handsome young man walk into the room. Tohru noted that he looked very kin to Akito and wondered if he shared the same similarity in character.

"Yes, come, Yuki."

The boy nodded and paused briefly to lock eyes with Tohru. Time seemed to stop as violet met blue. Just as quickly as it happened, it passed and Yuki knelt beside Tohru to turn his attention to the black clad woman.

Akito leaned her arm against the armchair glancing between both children. "Yes... this will do." She sat up and inspected her nails as if it were chipped. "I have brought you both here to talk about the future. I believe that the neighboring kingdom has access to a great waterway that would greatly advance our opportunities to trade with other kingdoms. Being on the side of Uflomi kingdom that has no access to the water, we must pay a toll to be able to use their port.

"I have requested a joint kingdom ship long ago to King Kazuma, but after acquiring information that Priestess Saki bore a male," Akito paused to click her nails together and then repeated the inspection, "I knew a joint kingdom would never be." Tohru felt a lump in her throat and side glanced Yuki who was staring dully at his mother. Would that make him the prince of Sumomo Kingdom? Akito wanted to marry off Yuki in order to bring prosperity to their kingdom, but he could not marry the Uflomi Kingdom's _son_. Although a noble cause, she knew she wouldn't want that. To wed someone she didn't know at all just for monetary goods didn't seem to settle well in her stomach.

Akito stood once again and finally knelt to their level, resting her hands on her thighs. "This is where you come in, Honda."

"M-me?"

Akito closed her eyes, "I am a priestess, but not a strong one at that. Not nearly strong like Priestess Saki from Uflomi Kingdom, though I do not know why." The woman's eyes opened, pinning Tohru down with a chilling stare. Tohru suddenly felt Yuki's eyes also fall onto her but she dared not turn to him. "You, Tohru Honda, are a descendent from a very... very strong priest. I have uses for you."

"Impossible," she whispered. She leaned forward, speaking out of turn, without authorization. "I cannot possibly be a priestess! I have no powers and I... I refuse to marry a man from Uflomi for your greed, Akito-sama! I am not related to you nor am I royalty so your plan would not work anyhow!" She could have her fingers cut off for such a crime had Akito wished it. As soon as the words escaped her lips she regretted it. What had she done? "E-Excuse me..."

"No you are right. You do not have any powers do you? Nor are you royal _are_ you?" Akito moved to raise a hand to Tohru's forehead. The girl knew she should have moved away but she couldn't. She was glued to her spot. "That's only because you have not awakened to it." Suddenly a burst of energy exploded in Tohru's body, concentrating at her brain and spreading through her body. Akito brought her lips close to Tohru's ear, "And you will help me because you owe me your life for keeping a girl like you around. I can kill you whenever I please." Suddenly she screamed as her body convulsed on the floor. Her small body felt electricity pulsing.

It was ripping her soul. She needed help. What was happening to her? She clenched her eyes shut, bearing the colossal pain eating at her very core.

"Hatori-sama!"

Hatori continued to clench the flowered wreath in his hands, head bowed outside the door. _'I'm sorry...'_

"Mother! What did you do?" Yuki suddenly screamed watching the girl next to him shriek in pain as she clutched her head.

"Wait." Akito murmured without blinking an eye. To Yuki's bewilderment, Tohru's body stilled and the girl was left breathing heavily, her eyes blinking rapidly. After a moment she raised herself off the floor with the aid of Yuki, only helping her sit up.

"Honda-san, are you..." Yuki let the words trail off his tongue as Tohru turned to him slowly as if waking from a deep sleep. Somehow, she seemed different from moments ago. Her eyes, though still a radiant blue, suddenly lost their shimmer and took on a rather dull hue. The soul of a priestess had awakened in her. Her childhood would cease to exist with a budding power taking form in her body. This power was being forced upon her at too early of an age. She possessed the power that Akito wanted. What she craved. Tohru nodded to Yuki, knowing he was asking of her health and turned back to the stone-faced Akito.

_'No matter what happens, keep smiling and be yourself, Tohru-chan...'_

Flowers faded.

Blue surfaced.

So beautiful yet terrifying.

Tohru's mouth curled into a slight smile. "I have awakened, Akito-sama."

The queen smirked. "Then welcome... Priestess Honda."

* * *

A knock at the door made Tohru jump up. The bath water ran cool while she dozed in the tub. How long had she been in here? 

"Priestess Honda?" Kisa asked poking her head into the small room, "You've been in there for more than an hour, I am just checking on you..."

"No worries, I was just getting out," Tohru said softly while rising out of the tub. Kisa nodded and closed the door. Tohru quickly wrapped a towel around her, shielding the cool air from her bare skin. She still remembered the day she was awakened to become a priestess... all part of Akito's plan for power...

Tohru put a robe on and let her wet hair fall in pieces along her back. She emerged and Kisa bowed, leading her to Tohru's quarters where she would be dressed for tonight.

The servant girl turned around to eye the priestess when suddenly a voice spoke in her mind. _'I'm fine, don't worry...'_

Kisa's eyes widened at having the priestess enter her mind but Tohru just chuckled lightly.

"Ah, Priestess Honda, I hate it when you do that."

"Only to tease you, Kisa-san," Tohru replied affectionately. The smaller girl's eyes widened and she only smiled. Upon entering Tohru's room, Kisa had her stand in the middle as she looped the silky material of Tohru's kimono on her arm.

"Ready, Priestess?"

Tohru looked at her reflection in the mirror... dull eyes staring back.

Blue.

"Yes... let's begin."

* * *

The carriage would arrive soon, so Tohru's servant, announced before disappearing down the halls. Tohru continued to stare at her reflection, silence filling the room. She wasn't herself... she wasn't smiling... 

She had failed Hatori's last wishes for her.

After awakening to her priestess powers, Tohru barely saw Hatori anymore. Even on the occasions she did see him, since he was Akito's advisor, he did not look her in the eye, almost ashamed. She tried to get his attention, to smile for him, but he would look away. She didn't understand his actions. Did he hate her? She would never know. His cold treatment only further caused her pain. She had no family in him anymore, not since the day he put her in Akito's care. She spent most of her time studying prayers and strengthening her power until it was painful to go on. Akito pushed her to her limits until she was at the peak of her art.

Tohru stood up and walked to the mirror, touching the reflection wondering if it was real. Suddenly a head appeared in the mirror, poking out from the shoji doors leading to a small pond behind the main house.

She whirled around and stared at the man before her. His violet eyes clashing with blue once again. A bond forced upon both parties...

...Her fiancé.

"Yuki."

"Honda-san."

The priestess smiled at that. At least he didn't call her 'Priestess Honda.' It was true... Akito's plan was on track.

Until tonight.

Tohru went to Yuki and allowed him inside, using her magic to lock the doors. Yuki looked around as the room was sealed from the outside before stepping toward the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Tohru asked.

"...She wants a status report." Yuki said knowing who 'she' was referring to.

"How did you get in?"

"I snuck in of course."

"Why..."

"Honda-san," Yuki cut in, grasping her hand. "My mother is getting restless. She won't wait another moment; she's been waiting since the day you left our kingdom. She said it had been too long. You… you are of age to marry."

Silence stretched between the two and Tohru suddenly heaved a sigh. Yuki looked beneath her bangs to see her lip quivering.

"...I know." He finally said.

"Know what, my dear friend?"

"That you have fallen in love with Kyo-sama."

She gasped and stared at her companion. It had been like this since the day she stepped foot in Uflomi's Kingdom. Every month Akito would send Yuki to do a status report on Tohru's activities with Kyo. It was all part of her plan...

* * *

Akito stepped around Tohru, scrutinizing her at the age of fifteen. It felt so long ago...

"I believe you are ready."

The girl said nothing, feeling nothing but an empty loss. She felt like she had no one... no one but Yuki. Hatori died before she turned fifteen, an unknown death. The rumor around the main house was that he died of a broken heart. He loved some child so much but watched her be taken away or her life would have been ended. For now, Yuki was her only friend in the world to her. She watched with dull eyes as Akito strode away from her. Horrid.

"Priestess Saki is growing weak, Honda."

"Yes."

"I believe now is the best time to strike."

"Yes."

Akito turned on her sharply. "You will do the job _right_."

"Yes."

"You will get close to Kyo-sama. So close that he _marries_ you. That is when you leave him vulnerable... and kill him." Akito waited for the girl to flinch, and she did. Such a soft girl. The queen continued anyway. "Once he is killed, the throne belongs to you. You will marry Yuki and the kingdoms will unite, giving Sumomo Kingdom access to the much coveted waterways."

Tohru stayed silent. She felt Akito raise her chin and ask her to respond. "...I understand," she finally stifled out. Akito smirked and nodded in approval. Just as she passed, Tohru caught Yuki's eye from behind his mother. He looked of utter most guilt as well. She knew in his heart he did not want to marry for power either...

... They were both pawns in Akito's plan.

"Yuki will drop in once a month on the new moon to check on your status. I will put a charm on him so that I hear what you two converse, so don't think about getting him to _lie_ for you." Akito eyed her son, "even though I know he would do it if it would benefit you wretched girl."

She shook her head and plastered on a smile. "I would not have Yuki lie to you, my Queen." It fooled Akito but was transparent to Yuki.

"As I have said before, Honda. If you carry this task out, your debt is repaid... but if you fail," Akito lowered her eyes, "I will not hesitate to kill you."

A nod was Tohru's response.

"Now then," Akito said clapping her hands. Both Yuki and Tohru cast their eyes to the floor. "I will send the army in to invade their kingdom. They will be disguised as people of Poro Kingdom since there is word that the two are fighting anyhow. You will slay that sickly old Priestess Saki through a portal. I believe you have perfected the art by now. Then I will have one of the guards bring you to the Uflomi Kingdom, the people believing you to be a savior to their city."

They stayed silent for a moment as they all looked out the door and at the dark night sky. "Honda... it is time."

Tohru took a deep breath. This is what she had spent the past years training for. Something so vindictive and corrupt. She formed her hands before her and a portal spread between them. She watched as a woman sat alone in her prayer room. She looked so concentrated on her prayer, yet she looked ill.

From one priestess to another, Tohru knew that Saki knew she was slowly dying and that Tohru had descended to make the final blow. _'I'm sorry,'_ she silently pleaded to the heavens. With her magic, she locked all the doors.

"It's my last wish to serve this country well." She head Saki say, "What can I do?"

"Simple."

She watched as Saki spun around. "Who's there?"

_'I don't want to do this...'_ "My name is irrelevant to you, but you, Priestess Sohma, have run out of time."

"No!" Tohru watched as Saki went to try and open the door but to no avail. Saki began calling out for her son. Tohru shut her eyes as she pulsed a glowing white light with her hands.

"Do it, Honda," Akito said darkly from the sidelines. "Kill her."

Tears began to fall. Tohru had not cried in such a long time. They wouldn't stop flowing. She kept her eyes shut, not wanting to see herself killing a woman that did not deserve to die as a bow and arrow formed from the light and she released the arrow straight to Saki's heart. She wanted to kill her without any discomfort at the least.

To her great surprise and relief, she opened her eyes in time to watch Saki spin around and form a shield with her own powers. At least she had the will to protect herself. Tohru was silently rooting for Saki.

"I'm sorry, Priestess, but you... must be beat..." Through teary and blurred eyes, Tohru tried to focus on the crumpled woman, shrieking for her son to rescue her. Tohru's hands began to tremble with so much energy being sapped, so much remorse. She couldn't kill her... she just couldn't! She felt another bow prepping itself to be launched into the air once again. She felt her heart clench at the final act. "I... I don't..." she whispered to herself. The bow was already taut.

"KILL HER!" Akito shouted finally. Tohru screamed as the arrow flew right into Saki's heart as a young shadowed figure burst through the door finally. Tohru watched in horror as the priestess fell into her son's arms. She did it.

She killed her.

The tears wouldn't stop.

"It's over, Honda. Pull back." It was Akito's voice.

"Honda-san..." Yuki.

Tohru did not pull back though. She watched as the son screamed in horror. A flash of amber and he was coming at her with his sword. It was then that Tohru realized he was going to slash at her when she pulled back and removed the portal from the altar room.

It was over as silence filled the room. Deafening silence.

Yuki's hand reached to her. "Honda-san..."

She fell to the floor and wept large tears of sadness. Akito watched the woman collapse to the floor and walked out of the room.

"I will get a carriage ready for you to go to Uflomi Kingdom."

She didn't even care.

Tohru bent over and cried as Yuki tried to comfort her, hugging her, rubbing her back. Tohru hated herself. She just stole a life. A happiness. All for what? A debt repaid? She suddenly vomited in disgust of just killing another human. Yuki took out a handkerchief and handed it to Tohru for her to wipe her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Priestess Sohma," she continued to cry in messy sobs.

Yuki watched the poor girl and felt tears sting his own eyes. She shouldn't have to go through such pain. His mother was terrible. He did not want to follow through with this from the beginning, but seeing what his mother was doing to this poor girl, he couldn't back out. He had to see her though; she had no one to count on.

He looked out at the sky as dawn approached, the sky turning from dark blue to orange-red. He kissed the top of Tohru's head. He would see her through this.

"I'm sorry..." Tohru continued.

"So am I..." Yuki said with utter more regret for this entire situation. "So am I."

* * *

Tohru now stared at the grown up Yuki and shook her head. "I..." 

"Be careful Honda-san," Yuki warned, "...my mother..."

Suddenly Yuki saw something in Tohru's eyes flicker with defiance but it quickly disappeared. Tohru sighed. It was time to honor Hatori. To do what she should have from the beginning.

_'No matter what happens, keep smiling and be yourself, Tohru-chan...'_

"Yuki," Tohru started. She turned her glance on him and Yuki held his breath. In the twilight, a new moon in set, he could still see a bright light within her suddenly sparkling blue eyes. "Would you... be upset if I did not marry you?"

"Of course not... I... want you to be happy, Honda-san."

"Would you be upset if I never returned to Sumomo Kingdom?"

"Well, I'd miss you sorely."

"Would your mother be upset if I did not kill Kyo-sama?" Yuki's eyes widened as Tohru's genuine smile seeped through. "Would your mother be upset if I said I had fallen in love with Kyo-sama?" She had never felt such a weight lifted from her shoulders.

"This is me, Yuki," Tohru said turning fully toward him. "Not Priestess Honda just me: Tohru. This," Tohru pointed to her lips, "I promised Hatori that I would have a smile on. And this," Tohru put a hand to her heart, "belongs to Kyo now."

Yuki stood stunned never seeing such a display of emotions from Tohru since he met her all those years ago. "Honda-san..."

"I know that she can hear everything we talk about as we speak," Tohru quickly added. "And I know she'll be after my life tonight and that's why... oh Yuki." Tohru's eye's filled with tears as she hugged Yuki, "Thank you... you have been so good to me."

"Honda-san, you will always be my friend," Yuki said seriously, "and it's nice... to see such a beautiful smile on your face."

She nodded but frowned. "There is one more thing, Yuki... I... I am going to die tonight. I foresaw this in a dream." She touched his cheek, "but don't be sad... something good will come of this. I know that once your mother is out of power, Sumomo Kingdom will flourish well with you ruling."

"Honda-san, you won't die," Yuki quivered.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." She heard someone approaching her room. The time had come. "I must go." She gave him a quick hug. "Good bye, my dearest friend."

* * *

Tohru approached the dock, staring at the inlet she told Kyo to meet her at. So much sorrow over such greed... 

She avoided this waterway knowing it was the source of Akito's greed and yet at the same time, it looked beautiful. She could see people by the shores playing and setting up blankets in spots where they could enjoy the firework display. She smiled and felt her cheeks warm at the thought of seeing Kyo. She would tell him tonight. She would tell him everything. Even if he hated her, threw her out of the kingdom she didn't care. It was better now...

...put her mind to rest.

She felt weight shift on the dock and she breathed. Finally he had come. She had so much to tell him. "I'm glad you came," Tohru said turning around. Suddenly her blood ran cold.

She watched as Akito appeared, her hands already forming a sword with her magic. "So am I... Honda."

"Akito!"

* * *

Kyo tucked his wallet into his shirt, made sure his sword was secure at his waist, and then began making his way to the docks. He looked up at the night sky, wondering what Tohru would think of the fireworks over the water. He did not know she had never seen a site before... it made him wonder what other small things could bring a smile to her face. 

He shook his head. He should not be thinking of the Priestess that way. Although over the years, he did consider her a friend. She helped him through the darker days of his parents being brutally murdered, she helped restore conduct in their kingdom... she never abandoned him.

And for that he was forever grateful. He only wished he knew why she was so distant.

"Kyo-sama!" Startled, Kyo flicked his katana out of its sheath when a young man came running at him.

"Who are you?" Kyo bellowed. As the figure came closer, he saw fright in this man's eyes. Kyo lowered his guard.

"Honda-san is..!"

Kyo's eyes suddenly widened. "What about her?" He growled.

"My mother is going to kill her tonight! Honda-san," Yuki felt tears on his face, "Honda-san saw it in her dream."

"Shit," Kyo paused a moment, "Who are you?"

"I am Prince Yuki of Sumomo Kingdom. Honda-san... Honda-san is in trouble because of my mother, please, go to her! There's no time to explain."

"Why should I trust you? I know that Sumomo Kingdom has coveted the waterways," Kyo growled taking a fist of Yuki's gi in this hand.

Yuki's eyes narrowed and he leveled his eyes with Kyo, his own anger burning within. "I felt that I should tell you since you are the one that Honda-san loves. She is going to die tonight because she loves _you_ that much."

The other man froze that that. Love?

"The docks." Kyo voiced aloud dismissing Yuki. If the man was right, he needed to find Tohru as soon as possible. He regarded Yuki, staring at him before taking off.

* * *

Tohru fell over as she felt the blow of Akito's swing at her. She rolled out of the way, tearing her kimono to her knee. "Akito-sama, stop!" 

"You little wretch!" Akito made a jab at Tohru's stomach, but Tohru blocked it again with her shield. "You dare betray me! After all I did for you!"

"You did nothing for me! You stole my happiness with Hatori, you forced me to awaken to my Priestess soul before I was ready," Tohru pushed back against Akito's blows and drew her own weapon of bow and arrow, "and you made Yuki suffer so much! You did nothing for me!"

"Stupid girl!" Akito made a slash at her, cutting Tohru's kimono sleeve. She barely moved out of the way before launching an arrow of light at Akito, grazing the woman on the calf. "You fell in love with the enemy!"

"To you an enemy, to me my alley." Akito put her weapon away as did Tohru, both women staring at each other. "It's hard to understand for you, isn't it, Akito-sama? This love I have... you can't take it away from me. You hold nothing over me. I want to do what Hatori-sama requested... to just be myself."

"Well 'yourself' is a brainless girl." Suddenly Akito grabbed Tohru by the hair and pulled her to the floor. "I will bash your head in, _in the name of love_!" She barked with venom.

Tohru screamed in pain and pushed Akito away from her with an energy pulse, momentarily stinging the older woman. When had Akito become so strong? She must be possessed by her greed to bring forth such power. Tohru couldn't die yet. She couldn't die leaving this woman to harm those she loved.

From below the docks, no one noticed the pair fighting. No one but Kyo.

He looked up in time to see Tohru push Akito away and his eyes hardened. "Tohru!" He rushed at top speed to the dock. He just needed a little more time. He needed to get there.

_'My mother is going to kill her tonight...'_

Kyo pushed his legs till it burned. From where he was running, he could see two bright lights form from the docks.

_'...she saw it in her dream.'_

He watched as he just reached the docks, while pulling his sword out ready to defend Tohru, two bright flashes and everything was over.

The lights disappeared and one woman in black and another in white stood, still as statues. He held his breath, his hands gripping the sword tightly, almost painfully.

_'I foresee you finding your true love in the near future, Kyo-kun. Wouldn't that be nice?'_

He could hear his mother's voice...

_'But she is not whom you think she is... perhaps she is a servant in princess clothes? She wanted to be saved though...' _

He watched as the woman in black coughed and fell forward on her face. He would have breathed in relief had Tohru not fallen seconds after Akito did. He watched her fall as blood pooled around her petite body.

Kyo's body went ridged as horror over came him. His scream was faded out by the boom of fireworks budding above his head. "TOHRU!"

_'Wouldn't that be nice?'

* * *

_

When Yuki reached the docks he knew it was too late. He found his mother's body and checked her pulse, clearly dead. He prayed for her and then looked to see a man crouched over a body. From where Yuki was he could see a familiar white kimono and brown hair spilling over the man's arms.

Yuki put a hand to his forehead, feeling guilty, remorseful...

A gasp escaped him as the tears fell. "I'm sorry... Tohru..."

Kyo cradled her head, wishing to turn back time, wishing to have run a little faster, wishing wishing wishing...

... But it was _only_ wishing.

"Why?" Kyo asked, his voice shaking with fear, wondering why on earth anyone would want to take her beautiful spirit away. "Why? Why? You idiot, you're not supposed to..." His chest felt heavy, his eyes stinging with heat. Everything around him was so void and here she was, curled over like a wilted flower. Her white kimono was stained with dark blood and the metallic smell of it flooded his nose. He wanted to cry but he just kept asking why as she stared up at him with glassy eyes. He gripped her hand tighter. "You're not supposed to...!"

"Shh..." She whispered holding his hand gently. "It's... it's okay. Please don't be mad." He paused as she stared up in wonder at his pain filled face. It was getting harder and harder to breathe as she went to reach for his face. _'So precious.' _She thought. She never knew she'd be so in love with a man. All she did was burden him... but she was glad she was able to be with him. To meet him. To fall in love with him. She smiled gently, a tear escaping her eye as the creases deepened at the corner of her eyes. "I'm glad you came, Kyo." She looked beyond him as bursts of color exploded in the sky. "It's such... a beautiful night. Don't you think?"

"How can you talk about the fireworks in a time like this?"

"I just wanted to... make you happy."

"Don't talk like you're not going to see night! Don't!" He shut his eyes as she turned her head slightly toward him again. "Don't leave me. I... I just..."

"I'll never leave you."

With that one sentence he opened his eyes to stare at her. She was still smiling though blood splattered on her face, her skin illuminating in the firework display, looking so deathly pale. She reached up to grasp the hilt of his sword with both hands and she gently placed her palms on it. Kyo choked back his sobs. So many years of training, why couldn't he control his tears? He watched as she caressed the sword.

"Live... and _protect_ with this sword. Never part with it, Kyo." Her hands shook and he quickly grasped them again in his warm hands, wanting to stop the shaking. Her small hands were only growing colder. "It's not the weapon that does evil; it's the one who wields it. _You are not evil Kyo_. You coming here... for me... proves as such." His amber eyes widened... traces of his hardening shell beginning to crack. He refused to cry. "If anything, it's me."

"What are you talking about?" She stared blankly at him, trying to take one last breath. Even with all the pain surging through her body she remained smiling. She couldn't find her voice to answer him. He watched with wide eyes as her lips quivered. "Hey! Hey, come on!"

"Smile." She croaked as a firework lit up her tear stained face. "One more time... for me?"

Kyo couldn't help but let tears fall, each drop hitting the dock like pieces of shattering glass. She'd taught him so much, she gave him a support he needed when he couldn't get up, and she was everything to him. He realized it then, that he loved her. He managed a weak smile.

"Ah," Tohru said. She broke into the most beautiful smile Kyo had ever seen on her delicate face. "Promise me... Kyo...keep smiling..." He only nodded in response, finding his throat like sandpaper as she began to turn her face away.

He watched her for a moment, the fireworks continuing to explode. He knew she was gone by then. He held her face close to his, pressing a chastise kiss to her lips before nodding his head repeatedly.

"I promise..."

* * *

Years went by. It was spring. 

"Kyo-sama."

The man turned to face the other king of Sumomo. Kyo had finally taken the role of king, the entire kingdom oh Uflomi rejoicing. Purple eyes stared into the clear amber orbs. "Yuki-sama." Kyo greeted with a bow. Yuki mirrored his gestures and the pair sat down at a low table.

Yuki looked outside to see white blossoms fluttering down from the tree just before the door. "The flowers are lovely this time of year."

Kyo nodded. "Yeah."

Yuki and Kyo were silent for a while before Yuki slowly turned on the king of their joint kingdom. After the mess was cleared so many years ago, Kyo and Yuki had signed a contract allowing peaceful and non taxed use of the waterways for both kingdoms. The borders were demolished and both kingdoms worked together. "She would be happy." He said earnestly. He watched Kyo stiffen slightly. "She loved both kingdoms and to see them working together in these times of peace..." After Tohru's funeral, Yuki told Kyo of what happened between himself, Tohru, and Akito's plot to destroy his kingdom along with him. Kyo took in the story everything falling like a ton of bricks, but as the storm cleared, a clear sky shone through. Thinking back on it... had he never lost his parents he would have never met Tohru... had he never met Tohru he would have never fallen in love... had he never fallen in love...

...He wouldn't have become the person he was today.

A single white flower fluttered onto the table. Kyo gently picked it up and stared at it in his open palm. The feel of its soft petals reminded Kyo of some kind of dream... soft and warm.

Where red blood would never stain.

When blue tears would never find their way.

Yuki stared at Kyo and broke into a grin. "And she also loved to see that kind of expression on you."

Kyo looked up with his own knowing smile.

One day... they would meet again.

**End.**


End file.
